Storm Raiders/Credits
Closing Credits Main Crew Creator, Creative Consultant, & Supervisor: Phelan Morkel Executive Producer: Norman Lear Supervising Producer: Atsumi Tashiro Producers: Phelan Morkel Jeff Kline Associate Producer: Nicholas H. Morkel Directors: Kent Butterworth Ami Tomobuki Katsuyoshi Yatabe Story Editor: J. Elvis Weinstein Head Writer: Phelan Morkel Writing Staff: Robert Alvarez Erik Richter Alec Sulkin Donald F. Glut Fred Ladd John M. Crowther Bob Buchholz Jeff Nimoy Voice Talents Of Holly Gauthier-Frankel as R.C. Goy Roman Fenollosa as Saffir Gabe Khouth as Nicky Sato Caitlynne Medrek as Leper Smith Roger Rhodes as Fausto Goy Chiara Zanni as Venus Goy Scott McNeil as Vlad Aristov Matthew Erickson as Nicky West and Long John Baldry (season 1)/Trevor Devall (season 2) as Welshie Smith Additional Voices: David Kaye Doug Parker Kirby Morrow Brian Drummond Garry Chalk Norman Mikeal Berketa Jennifer Bain Lori Bachynski Kathleen Barr Tyrone Savage Maurice LaMarche Jeremiah Yurk Ian James Corlett Ben Jeffery Lucas Gilbertson Tim Hamaguchi Bill Switzer Sharon Alexander Corby Proctor Carol-Anne Day Tabitha St. Germain Sonja Ball Rick Jones Ethan Cole Jan Rabson Dean Galloway Shirley Millner Jason Michas Alessandro Juliani Hiro Kanagawa Ty Olsson Matt Hill Jonathan Lachlan Stewart Mark Acheson Doug Abrahams Andrew Francis Janyse Jaud Ted Cole Narration By: Peter Thomas Voice Production & Recording Staff Dialogue Director: Karl Willems Voice Recording Production: The Ocean Group (Vancouver, B.C.) Recording Studios: Ocean Productions, Inc. Blue Water Studios Sound Venture Productions Narration Recording Studio: BVI Communcations Inc. (Miami, FL) Casting: Sarah-Anne Dafoe Sound & Re-Recording Mixers: Keith A. Goddard Shawn Cole Recording Engineers: Michael Iske Aaron Nordean Isabel Viera David S. Bart Assistant Recording Engineers: Alvin Sanders Jason Kushing Marc Matsumoto Dialogue Editors: Aaron McDonald Ryan Nowak Secondary Crew Title Theme - "Win the Fight" Performed by: Mark Donnelly with Stevie Vallance and Luv Randhawa Composed by: Keenlyside-Henderson-Donnelly © 2004 HRV Music (BMI) © 2004 Duct Tape Music (SOCAN) Ending Theme - "Wings of a Angel" Performed by: Corey Hart Composed by: Keenlyside-Henderson-Donnelly © 2004 HRV Music (BMI) © 2004 Duct Tape Music (SOCAN) Original Music: Keenlyside-Henderson-Donnelly © YEAR HRV Music (BMI) © YEAR Duct Tape Music (SOCAN) Original Score: Andy Sturmer © YEAR HRV Music (BMI) Music Editor: Christopher Cleator ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON KID RHINO CD'S AND CASSETTES Storyboard Artists: Brent Boates Yacine Elghorri Raymond S. Persi Bob Camp Shannon Denton Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Guy Vasilovich Aaron Springer Chris Reccardi Geof Isherwood John Watkiss Milton Knight Character Models & Props: Chris Reccardi Lynne Naylor Line Producers: Scott Heming Steffi Voskanyan Emiko Kawakami Animation Directors: Tatsuo Satō Toyoaki Nakajima Yoshitaka Koyama Main Title Designed & Directed By: Takafumi Hoshikawa Art Director: Tsutomu Fujita Director of Photography: Naoto Fujikura Animation Check: Yoshikazu Samura In-Between Animation: Chizuko Iwasa Daisuke Sasaki Emiko Kawakami Kyoko Okumoto Machiko Oosone Masakazu Saitō ARMS Corporation Anime World Osaka Bee Train Finish Animation: Studio Bogey SHAFT Palembang Animation Production Finish Check: Hideo Kamiya Junko Aragaki Key Animation: Dragon Production Tokyo Animation Center Angle 2nd Key Animation: BONES Bee Train Background Art: Masatoshi Kai Naomi Kasugai Naoya Tanaka Sadayuki Arai Yoko Ozeki Production Cooperation: Palembang Animation Production Production Translator: Barry Gjerde Post Production Crew Animation Pre-Production Services: Funbag Animation Studios Fatkat Animation Studios a.k.a. Cartoon Inc. Track Reading Services: Slightly Off Track Sound Effects: Timur Kalyuzhnyy Post-Production Audio Services: The Ocean Group (Vancouver, B.C.) Audio Post-Production Supervisor: Keith A. Goodard Post-Production Video Services: EUE/Screen Gems Point.360 Video Post-Production Supervisors: Steffi Voskanyan Timms Voskanyan Marsha Goodman Special Thanks To John Coleman, Jim Cantore, Dave Schwartz and all the staff of The Weather Channel The National Weather Service (Forecast Offices in Wilmington, North Carolina (IMH) and Oxnard, California (LOX)) Environment Canada (British Columbia Forecast Offices) SKYWARN Operators Everywhere PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF: A3e9e9843b5abbbf35422b2ed899587d.png US-NationalWeatherService-Logo.svg Telefilm1.jpg Canada-tax-credit-420x180.jpg Ubcp_logo.gif ACTRA-Colour-Large-Trans-No-Background.png CLAC_Organization_Logo.jpg New_Brunswick_Canada_Logo.svg Wilmington-film-logo.png The_Weather_Channel_old.svg Latikuu_Edacra_2001.png Gainax_logo.svg Fcc_logo03.png And The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC This Program Partially Funded By: International Distribution: Alfred Haber Distribution Co. Jazz Television Media and Act III Productions are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. This series has been officiated as a United States-Japan-Canada co-production. Series Copyright © YEAR Phelan Morkel and Act III Productions. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits